A mysterious problem
by GlaxayWhiteWolfPool
Summary: An accident has happened and parents are missing one buy one supposedly dead but later evidence finds there bodies are missing. Where are all the parents disappearing to? Will the children of the Z fighters ever find there parents? Read as mysteries, results, and hopes are discovered and unraveled.
1. The beginning

A fan fiction about Goten and Gohan going through though times hope you enjoy!... :3

NOTE: Hi this is my first fan fiction ever so sorry if you think it sucks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball z kia or dragon ball gt….. I DO NOT own any characters in this fan fiction….. All I OWN is the story

Gohan: 27

Goten: 13

Trunks:14

(In this fanfic Goten was born sometime after the August mark for school so him and Trunks are both in the 7th grade.)

ENJOY

* ** GOHAN (POV) ***

KNOCK: KNOCK: KNOCK:

"Hun can you get that?" I ask my wife Videl while channel surfing the television for something good to watch.

"As you wish my lazy little king." She said sarcastically walking towards the door.

"Love you."

"uh huh." Videl says while smiling and rolling his eyes in a playful way.

I hear her open the door.

"Hello my I help you?" She asks the person at the door.

"Is Gohan Son here?" a rough low voice asks my wife.

"Yes let my get him hold on one second please." She closes the door softly behind her.

"Gohan sweetie," 3 seconds of silence "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!"

I look at my wife stunned and blink three times.

"What do you mean?" I ask tilting my head.

"There's a police man by the door waiting for you he has to talk to you."

At that I fall back off the couch (you know the way they fall in the anime) I get up and walk to the door right before I open the door :KNOCK: I open the door :KNOCK: right on my face.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." The Police man says to me.

"It's ok. Can I help you though?" I ask trying not to sound rude.

"Umm…. Well I'm sorry to say this but-"

I listen to the man my eyes tear up I start to cry a little I wipe my face with my hand I thank the man and close the door. I lean against the door and slowly start to slide down I sit on the floor and dig my face into my knees that are pulled up to my chest. I start to cry I must have cried louder that I thought because next thing I know my wife is sitting in front of me petting my hair and hugging me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asks in a comforting voice.

I raise my head and tell her everything the man told me her eyes get teary I don't know if it's because I'm still crying or what happened.

"Gohan I'm so sorry." She tells me and hugs me tight I feel her tears on my shoulder. Suddenly she gasps.

"What are you going to tell you brother?" She asks me.

I whip my face and look at the clock it's about 4:50 I grab my keys and open the door.

"I'll figure it out." I tell her closing the door behind me. I look up at the sky and sigh I open the car door and drive off to pick up my little brother and Trunks.

*TRUNKS (POV) *

"Well I needs to know!" My best friend Goten told me.

"All right, all right it was read pages 17-23 and write 5 paragraphs."

"Thanks I would have never done that by myself."

"Hay when will your brother get here." I ask taking out my phone looking at the clock on it.

"I don't know he should have been here by now." He says concerned looking at the position of the sun.

"You can tell time by the sun?"

"Ya."

"Oh ya, really what time is it then?"

"5 o'clock." He says looking at me with a with a smug smirk on his face.

"Amazing." I gasp looking at him my phone and then him again.

Goten sits down I plop next to him we lean against the wall and wait for Gohan to come.

* **30 MINUTES LATER** *

I was woken when my head was jolted up and hit the window glass of the car. I have no clue of what happened to be honest but my best friend was crying and Gohan was close to tears. I decided not to ask what happened but then Goten looked at me.

"Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Is it ok *sniff* if I stay *sniff* with you *sniff* for awhile?"

"Ya that's fine." I tell him sympathetically hugging him.

"Goten….." I barely heard his brother Gohan say below a whisper.

That's when I decided to ask him later tonight.

* AT CAPSULE CORP *

I jump out of the car Goten gets out and just stares at the ground. We walk to the door I wave to Gohan he hides a small quick smile back and drives off. I open the door to see my mother and father sitting on the couch my mother crying in my father's arms while he just stares off into space with a sad look on his face. As if Goten announced when he walked in (he didn't those of you who don't get it) my mother looked at him she stood up and walked over to him hugging him.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She whispered to him.

He cried in her arms as my mother lead him to the Kitchen. I ran up to my room put down my stuff and walked back down stairs. I sat on the couch and looked at my father who was still staring into space. _**I'll ask my father save my friend from hurting himself emotionally or even worse then he already is…..**_

"Dad?'

"Huh, oh yes what is it son?"

"What's going on?"

My father sighed and looked at me.

"There was an accident today-"

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

I know short chapter but as soon as I can i will post the 2 one don't worry if you the only person who likes it at least I know I'm writing for someone I'll post another BTW when reviewing NO FLAMING I accept criticism but would prefer if there is non because if you don't like it don't read it I'm sorry if that sound rude but it's true.

I might make the next one T rating for language so sorry young readers. Good chance not though. :3

THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T MISS THE NEXT ONE


	2. Goten i'm sorry

This fanfic is going to be about Goten, Gohan, and Trunks.

**NOTE:** Read the first chapter or it may not make since.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball z kia, or dragon ball GT I DO NOT own the characters all I OWN is the story line

Gohan: 27

Goten: 13

Trunks: 14

(In this fanfic Goten was born sometime after the August mark Trunks was before)

**PREVIOUSLY: **

*** AT CAPSULE CORP ***

I jump out of the car Goten gets out and just stares at the ground. We walk to the door I wave to Gohan he hides a small quick smile back and drives off. I open the door to see my mother and father sitting on the couch my mother crying in my father's arms while he just stares off into space with a sad look on his face. As if Goten announced when he walked in (he didn't those of you who don't get it) my mother looked at him she stood up and walked over to him hugging him.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She whispered to him.

He cried in her arms as my mother lead him to the Kitchen. I ran up to my room put down my stuff and walked back down stairs. I sat on the couch and looked at my father who was still staring into space. _**I'll ask my father save my friend from hurting himself emotionally or even worse then he already is…..**_

"Dad?'

"Huh, oh yes what is it son?"

"What's going on?"

My father sighed and looked at me.

"There was an accident today-"

**ENJOY **

*** TRUNKS (POV) ***

" It seems that Kakkarott (sorry if I spelled it wrong I'm getting two results) and

his mate where caught in a car accident."

I was stunned hearing this, _**How could this have happened**_. I looked at my father I could tell there was more.

"Tell me the rest."

"HUH?!" My father was surprised more surprised than I would have thought.

"I want to know the rest I can tell there's more your not the best at this secret thing your face kinda gives it all away."

My father sighed.

"Okay. Only a few seconds after the cars crashed even before anyone could get out the whole scene was engulfed in flames."

_**I can't believe it,**_ I was stunned and horrified at what I just heard_**. How can they be dead it's, it's to hard to believe. **_I didn't notice how teary my eyes where in till a tear fell on my jeans. I wiped my face and glanced at my father he went back to staring into space. I got up and walked off the Kitchen.

*** GOTEN (POV) *** (this will start from when they where at school and Trunks fell asleep)

"Trunks?" I look over to my friend. He was asleep.

_**All well**_, I heard a car pull up I knew it was ours because where the only ones here. I try to wake up Trunks but then a shadow covers me I look back to see Gohan.

"Need help?" He asks and looks at me like if he has no soul.

"Ya thanks."

I watch as he picks up Trunks and walks to the car. I open the backdoor he puts Trunks in. I walk around the other side and hop in.

"Gohan what's wrong?"

"There was an accident today….."

"What kind of accident?" I fell my body getting shaky and fear for the answer.

"A car accident." My brothers face starts to drown in tears.

"Why do I care?" I ask my voice shakes and I start to cry a little trying to deny everything I know I'm about to hear.

"I think you know perfectly."

"Is mom *sniff* and dad *sniff* o-ok-k." I ask weakly.

"No."

"Are they in the-" I was cut off by my brothers next answer.

"No."

"So are they-"

"Yes."

My brother stops the car in a nearby field and I start to cry uncontrollably. My brother gets out my signals for me for follow. For a few seconds I hesitate then get out. I follow my brother at first I didn't notice it but then it hit me. _**This is the place Gohan used to bring me when we I was upset to cheer me up. **_We sit buy the little river that we used to watch the fish in. He's still crying a little I'm still crying a little but then he pulls me in for a hug. I start to cry harder in his lap I don't know why but as he hugs me I start to feel even more sad.

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you. If I even feel a chance of sudden doom I will go and protect you."

I hear my brother say below a whisper I don't know if I was meant to hear that so I don't say anything. We sit there only noise of the pond, wind, grass, and the very breaths of me and my brother.

*** 30 MINUTES PASS** *****

My brother stands up and holds out his hand for me to take. I grab it as my brother pulls me up he starts to take out his keys. We walk to the car my brother has one arm still wrapped around me as I lean on him. I'm still crying a little my brother close to tears. We get in the car and start to drive we go over a bump and in the corner of my eye I see Trunks head jolt up and hit his head against the window. He's confused you can tell by his face. _**WAIT where am I gonna stay for the time being maybe Trunks will let me… well I won't know unless I ask. **_I look at Trunks.

"Trunks."

"Yes?"

"Is it ok*sniff* if I stay *sniff* with you *sniff* for awhile?"

"Ya that's fine." He says sympathetically and hugs me.

He looks at Gohan like if he heard him say something that I didn't hear. Then he makes the face he always makes he decides something.

***AT CAPSULE CORP ***

Trunks jumps out of the car. I do it the old fashioned way get out and stare at the ground. I walk to the door with him I don't know why he didn't open the door but I hear my brother drive off and Trunks open the door. As soon as walk in Bulma looks at me and walks up to me and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She whispers

I cry in her arms as she leads me to the Kitchen.

*** IN THE KITCHEN ***

I sit on one of the seats and put my head down. Bulma is still wiping a couple loose tears.

"Do you want anything?"

"No I'm good thank you."

"Your brother called me awhile ago and told me what happened from your condition I'm guessing he told you already."

"Ya he did is it that noticeable?"

"Yes it is but don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed of you've gone through a lot. I understand if you don't want to go and be home by yourself you are welcomed to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

"I'll go get the guest room ready."

Just as she finished Trunks walked in.

***GOHAN (POV) ***

I opened the door to see my wife bent over the sink barfing. I rush over to her side having no clue what happened or how long it has been happening. I put my hand on her back and notices she jolts with surprise. _**I thought she would have heard or sense me come in.**_ She grabs a rag and wipes her face and looks at me. I can tell she's in pain. I start to lead her upstairs she grabs her stomach bends over and barfs again. I stare in fear I've only seen this happen once before to my mom but it can't be possible unless-, I cut myself off when Videl stood up and leaned

against me for support we make it to our room she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and I grab the mop, a rag, and a bucket from a closet in the hallway. I put the cleaning liquids with the strong smell in the bucket I mopped the stairs and cleaned the sink with the rag. Put the rag in the washer and cleaned the bucket and mop. I go back to the room the room to see Videl laying on the bed se looked at me I looked at her, she smiled I smiled. I sat next to her and put my hand on her stomach. She smiled bigger and nodded.

"A girl." She sits up.

"How long was this a secret?"

"2 weeks."

"Wow. I can't believe it where going to be parents."

"Ya we are."

We smile and hug each other we tip onto the bed and laugh.

*** TRUNKS (POV) * **

"Trunks dear, I'm taking the guest bed capsule to your room there's enough room in there right?"

"Ya I cleaned my room the other day."

"Ok good." Bulma smiles to her son and exits.

I look at Goten he looks at me. _**I'll cheer you up buddy don't worry**_.

"Do you want to go to your house and pick up some stuff?"

"Ok I'm gonna need more clothes."

He grins I grin at him I look at his bag I grab it and take it to my room and put it with mine. I meet him back down stairs I look around and see my parents our not there I sense there energy in there room I walk out the door and fly off right next to Goten.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

Yes I got a longer chapter in…. YAY!... I want to special thank two people This one person was the only one out of the 23 people who viewed to put my story on alert the other was the only one out of 23 to review princessariellover876. Thanks you two but all who read this is thanked for reading. I love you all I only had this story up for 22 hr before 23 views thank you I show you my gratitude by posting this one in under a day. Review NO FLAMING criticism is accepted but not loved oh and Keep me alert for next chapter.

THANKS FOR READING


	3. THERE NOT!

**NOTE: **You may want to read the first two.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kia, Dragon Ball GT, or the characters. All I OWN is the story line.

Gohan: 27

Goten: 13

Trunks: 14

( Goten was born sometime after the August mark Trunks was before so there in the same grade. )

**PREVIOUSLY**

*** TRUNKS (POV) * **

"Trunks dear, I'm taking the guest bed capsule to your room there's enough room in there right?"

"Ya I cleaned my room the other day."

"Ok good." Bulma smiles to her son and exits.

I look at Goten he looks at me. _**I'll cheer you up buddy don't worry**_.

"Do you want to go to your house and pick up some stuff?"

"Ok I'm gonna need more clothes."

He grins I grin at him I look at his bag I grab it and take it to my room and put it with mine. I meet him back down stairs I look around and see my parents our not there I sense there energy in there room I walk out the door and fly off right next to Goten.

**ENJOY**

***GOTEN (POV) ***

We arrive at my house, I can't stand looking at it, I look over to the little lake by our house and remember the time Gohan and I where sparing 4 years ago when I tripped him and he fell in the lake. I smile a bit at the memory_**. If I would have known I would have tried to make the memories last longer.**_

"Goten?"

"Huh? Oh yes?"

"I called you 5 times are you ok?"

"Ya. Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come inside with me?"

"Of course I guess it could be kinda rough going in there."

We walk through the living room, upstairs, and into my room. I grab my sack and fill it with clothes and money. Trunks tries to tell me not to worry to much about the money that he'll give me some whenever needed. I packed it anyway there giving me shelter more then I could ask for I'm not going to ask for money. We walk out to the living room and Trunks opens the door I freeze. _**I can't leave not yet.**_

"Are you ok?"

"I can't leave yet."

"Ok. Lets stay a while then."

"Thanks."

I walk into the kitchen and stand in many emotions. Fear, surprise , confusion, and wonder. _**How in the world unless-**_

***TRUNKS (POV)*** ( This is gonna start from when he flew off with Goten)

We've been flying for about 30 minutes Goten just stares I worry, I know it must be hard but I don't want him to be sad any more I can't stand watching him cry all the time I know it's hard but ….., I sigh Goten looks over at me.

"Trunks? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. "

"I thought you knew me by now you can't lie to me I know you to well."

"Ya your right. I know I must be hard on you but I can't stand how sad you are."

I tell him sympathetically. He looks at me and smiles.

"Ok."

He wipes his face and smiles wider. I smile back at him.

"You know Trunks."

"Huh?"

'You have always been like a big brother to me."

"And you know what Goten.'

"What is it Trunks?"

"You are like a younger brother to me."

_**Should I tell him **_

"Goten….."

"Yes Trunks?"

"Did you notice something different about my mom?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"She has gained a little weight.'

"Ya she's ummm….."

"Preggy?"

"Ya."

"For how long?"

"6 weeks."

"Wow she's small for 6 weeks."

"Ya I fear the little one in there won't live."

"If the little one has Vegeta as father she'll be fine."

"Ya guess your right about that. Hay look it your house."

We stop and land by the door I look at Goten who's looking at the little lake.

"Goten?"

He just stares.

"Goten?"

Staring.

"Goten?"

More staring.

"Goten?"

Even more staring.

"Goten?"

"Huh? Oh yes?"

"I called you 5 times are you ok?"

"Ya. Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come inside with me?"

"Of course I guess it could be kinda rough going in there."

We walk through the living room, upstairs, and into my room. Goten grabs a sack and fill it with clothes and money. I try to tell him not to worry to much about the money that I'll give me some whenever needed. He packs it anyway. We walk out to the living room and I open the door Goten stops in his tracks.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't leave yet."

"Ok. Lets stay a while then."

"Thanks."

Goten walks into the kitchen and just stands there. I look at him and close the front door.

"Are you ok bud?"

"C-c-come h-here real-l-ly qu-qucik."

"Why are you stuttering what's wrong?"

I was right in front of the kitchen door when he said.

"There's a note here."

"What?!"

"Ya look."

I read the note I couldn't believe it. IT WAS FROM GOKU! But how it had the time 12:32. 10 minutes ago.

"Lets not get our hopes up just yet." I cut off my friend.

"Ya lets go to my brothers house in the morning and see if he knows anything."

"Ya."

We fly back to my house and get ready for bed. While Goten gets ready I click the capsule for the guest bed. We lay in bed I can't sleep I'm about to try to sleep but then…..

"Trunks?"

"Ya?"

"I have a feeling something is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought about the accident getting ready for bed and I though wouldn't my dad have survived and taken my mom somewhere before something could have happened you know use instant transmission?"

"I hadn't thought about that you know maybe you're right but they said they where dead."

"BUT WHERE'S THERE PROOF!"

"Calm down Goten. Where going to you bro's house in the morning well ask him about it."

"Your right I'm sorry Trunks."

"I know it's hard just lets do this one step at a time."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

***AT THE POLICE STATION***

"CHIEF CHIEF"

"HUH oh yes what is it?"

"More evidence was found turns out the bodies of Goku Son and Chi-Chi where never found."

"Well of course they should have been burned to ash."

"Nope."

"WHAT!"

"The other Body was found."

"WHAT!"

"Yep."

"Oh no."

"We told the son's that they where died."

"So we go and tell them there's still a chance that there parents are still alive."

"Have you MET the son's BEFORE!?"

"No sir but I'll get the call to them now if you want." The worker says leaving.

"Oh no."

* GOHAN (POV) *

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Who is calling at this time?!"My wife Videl groans.

"I'll get it." I tell her groggily.

I walk down the stairs yawning and stretching. I grab the phone.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING THIS LATE?!"

"Hello is this Gohan Son ?"

"Yes. Now ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Well I'm a worker at the PAIC. (Police and Investigator Corporation)"

"Ok I already know about there deaths."

"Actually we looked into further evidence only 1 out of the 3 bodies where found. Non where your parents."

"WAIT WHAT?! So your saying that…"

"Yes they could be alive unknowingly how."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome have a good night."

"You too sir."

I hang up and see Videl coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?"

"I heard yelling and came to see what's wrong."

"It was the PAIC again."

"What did they want now."

"Well they found no evidence of my parents bodies."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you Gohan." She said hugging me. "You should call your brother."

"Your right."

I pick up the phone and start dialing Capsule Corp.

* GOTEN (POV) *

"Goten. Goten."

I was awoken by Trunks. I knew I've only been asleep for a couple hours.

"WHA!?"

"Your brothers on the phone down stairs in the kitchen."

"UGH!"

I get up and walk down stairs with Trunks and go into the kitchen with Trunks. I grab the phone and hear Bulma.

"Trunks who called?"

"Gohan. Um… lets go to the living room and wait for Goten."

They leave and I put the phone on my ear.

"What is it?"

" The PAIC just called. They said they only found one body and it wasn't mom or dad."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. Hay are you ok over there?"

"Ya I'm fine hay me and Trunks are gonna go over in the morning."

"Ok see you then."

"K."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and walk out to the living room I see Vegeta must has come down also. They all stare at me with eyes full of wonder and question. They must have heard me yelling.

"They not dead."

"Huh?" Trunks asks

"Sweetheart I know-" I cut her off.

"The PAIC just called my brother's place no evidence was found."

"OH MY GOSH!" Bulma says starting to cry so happy she is.

Trunks hugs me and I hug him back and Vegeta just stares off into space with his eyes gleaming with joy. His face doesn't give it away just his eyes. Bulma and Vegeta go to there room and I follow Trunks back to his. We get in bed we lay there for about 10 minutes before Trunks breaks the silence.

"Wait!"

"Huh what is it Trunks.

"If there not dead where are they?"

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

Yes this one is even longer Review oh and I want to special thank some one that when I read her review brightened my whole day special thanks to Conan-kun is the cutest. Oh and I forgot that Bulla was born before Pan so now there weeks apart…..YAY….. ok Review NO FLAMING criticism accepted but not enjoyed Keep me on alert for next chapter and oh I may not be able to post as often anymore school starts in 2 weeks and when school starts I may only post on weekends but please stick with me I would really appreciate it I know it may be hard but not everyone has the same schedule. Well I will still post and love all my fans. Thanks for the 2 review (wish I had more but still love ya) 2 followers 1 favorite and 72 views. See ya next time.


	4. What's goin on

All Trunks POV. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own db, dbz, dbzk, dbgt, or characters. I OWN the story line. YAY!

Gohan: 27

Goten: 13

Trunks: 14

**PREVIOUSLY**

"They not dead."

"Huh?" Trunks asks

"Sweetheart I know-" I cut her off.

"The PAIC just called my brother's place no evidence was found."

"OH MY GOSH!" Bulma says starting to cry so happy she is.

Trunks hugs me and I hug him back and Vegeta just stares off into space with his eyes gleaming with joy. His face doesn't give it away just his eyes. Bulma and Vegeta go to their room and I follow Trunks back to his. We get in bed we lay there for about 10 minutes before Trunks breaks the silence.

"Wait!"

"Huh what is it Trunks.

"If there not dead where are they?"

**ENJOY.**

***Trunks (POV)***

I wake to the vibration of my phone under my pillow. **MARRON**, it showed, _**What does she want? **_

"Hello?"

"Trunks?"

"Ya. What is it?"

"Why weren't you in school for first period?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you seen the time? *RING* Ugh second period is starting I have to go I'll call you back after class."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the time_**. 7:30 I did miss first period why didn't anything go off?**_ I got up and walked to my bathroom. _**UGH I'm so freakin tired I should just go to bed again….. no mom might not enjoy that. UGH!**_

***10 Minutes Later***

"Goten?"

I looked at my friend who was staring off into space.

"Oh hay Trunks."

"You ok Bud?"

"Ya I should get ready."

"You can use my bathroom."

"Ok thanks."

Goten walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

***10 Minutes More Later***

I was sitting on the couch turns out my parents over slept too. I wrote them a note so they knew where I was. It read: **Going to Gohan's for a little be home soon –Trunks**. Goten came down the stairs and walked over to me. I got up and walked over to the door opened it walked outside shut it and flew off to Gohan's.

***AT GOHAN'S ***

**:KNOCK: :KNOCK:**

We wait there for a second before Gohan opens the door.

"Hi." I greet.

"Hello shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"We overslept so we just said scew it we missed first period there will be less question if we don't go then if we show up during second period." Goten told his older brother.

"Oh well then hi come on in."

They walked in it smelled like cleaning supplies and a really really REALLY bad smell.

"What's that smell being masked by the smell?!" Goten asked his older brother using his hand to cover his nose.

"Vomit…. It helps if you breath through your mouth I tried to mask the scent with those strong smelly liquids but I guess it doesn't work. So anyway what brings you here?"

"We found this note in the kitchen at your parent's house."

I tossed him the note he looked at it and read it you can tell he was surprised to read what was on it he looked at the note at us then the note again.

"Wow." Gohan said still looking at that note.

"Ya well that's really all we came for and to tell you not to pick us up from school since where not going…." Goten told his older brother with his face a little down so shadows covered his eyes.

"Ok well thanks for visiting."

Gohan said giving Goten and me little hug as we walked outside. We waved to him Goten still having shadows cover his eyes he waved back and Goten and me flew off back home.

***At Capsule Corp***

"You want anything?" I ask Goten.

"No I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"Ok."

***Trunks's room* **

"Hay you ok bud?" I ask Goten who is just staring at a blank wall.

"Ya I just want to know where they are."

"I know you want answers but we have to uncover this one step at a time."

:Knock: :Knock: :Knock:

"TRUNKS CAN YOU GET THAT!?"

"OK!"

***At the front door***

I open the door and see Marron there bleeding, bruised, cut, dirty, tired, and crying.

"OH MY DENDE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" It was Goten who went running to her and hugged her.

"It *gasp* it was *gasp* my *gasp* my *gasp*my*gasp* p-parents-." Marron told us cutting herself off like painful memory.

"Who's at the do-" :Shatter: My mother dropped a glass plate and put hand over her mouth gasping. Marron was still crying into Goten, Goten still hugging her.

My mom walked outside Goten left Marron's side and walked over to me his shirt, pants, and hands covered in blood. He just whipped his hands on his pants and looked at me.

"Did you hear what she said before she stopped talking?" He asked me with worried eyes.

"Ya but it's hard to think about that….. Why would Krillin and 18 do that, I don't know Goten something about this seems weird."

Goten shrugged my mother came walking with Marron and went to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and started treating Marron's wounds.

*Later*

We were in my room no one had said a thing I got up and grabbed the door.

"You guys thirsty or anything?"

They shake their head no I walk down stairs I left the door open. I see my father staring at the clock_**. I thought he would be training he must be done or going later.**_ I get ready to walk out but then…

"Son."

"Yes dad?"

"Are you ok?"

"Ya dad why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know I just-"

**:Smash:** The sound of breaking glass can from upstairs_**. That's from my room!**_ I look at my father he stares upstairs I start running upstairs my father follows me I turn the corner and see Marron with blood on her hands and holding onto Goten by the throat**.(you can say she was chocking him with one hand)** I see Goten try to struggle free until he passes out. Marron throws him across the room and looks me dead in the eye.

"Run." My father tells me looking at Marron.

"Wh-"

"I SAID RUN! GRAB YOUR MOTHER AND GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN."

I walk back looking at my father a little terrified as a get farther I see Marron form an energy blast. She points it at me and blast my father jumps in the way and knocks it out the window. :SHATTER:

"HURRY UP TRUNKS GET OUT OF HERE!"

I run down stairs with Goten on my back to my mother's room. I open the door to see a shadowy figure sucking the energy out of my mother.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I form an energy blast and it smashes the figure right in the head making it disappear into thin air.

My mother looks at me I grab her by the hand and run to my sisters room my mother grabs her and we run outside. I feel Goten struggle on my back.

"Trunks?"

"Ya?"

"What's going on?"

"Ya that's what I'd like to know." My mother said while trying to comfort my horrified little sister.

"To be honest I don't know… hay Goten do you have the energy to fly?"

"Ya just enough to make it to my house."

"Ok that's where were going."

"But isn't that literally the second place they will look?"

"We will worry about that when the time comes right now is not the time."

I grab my mother and sister and look back at Goten we fly off to Goten's house.

Hay guys sorry about the wait for the next part I've been going through school problems and homework. Middle school sucks well I will post a new charter when I get the chance I might post another one this week since its labor day (YAY!) but I wouldn't hold your breath you might pass out and die before you can read the new one….. anyway Review and Read the next one. Tell all your DBZ loving friends if you think this is awesome and TTYL. Bye….


	5. Almost over

hELLO yes the next chapter hopefully better than the last enjoy oh and it starts from Goten's POV.

Previously

"Trunks?"

"Ya?"

"What's going on?"

"Ya that's what I'd like to know." My mother said while trying to comfort my horrified little sister.

"To be honest I don't know… hay Goten do you have the energy to fly?"

"Ya just enough to make it to my house."

"Ok that's where were going."

"But isn't that literally the second place they will look?"

"We will worry about that when the time comes right now is not the time."

I grab my mother and sister and look back at Goten we fly off to Goten's house.

*NOW *

We had finally landed at my house when I land I slipped and everything went black.

*UNKNOWN PLACE*

I walk to see Gohan half asleep in one of those really uncomfortable chairs. (or at least they are to me you know the one made out of wood and the green firm cushion I hate those well anyway back to the story) I look across the room to see my mom and dad asleep and on the left Trunks. All the ruckus of my moving body must have snapped Gohan out of the half sleep stage cause when I look back at him he was awake. I suddenly feel tired I can't hear Gohan talking but I see his mouth moving. Everything goes black then white.

*ANOTHER UNKNOWN PLACE*

I wake up to pain in a white room my neck is bleeding from a deep cut suddenly a camouflaged room door opens and a shadowy figure throws Trunks into the room.

"Trunks!"

I run over to Trunks once the door is shut. I make sure he's alright, He doesn't have the cut on his neck like I do, shocked out of my thoughts by his eyes opening I let him sit up.

"You ok?"

"Ya I'm fine." Trunks tells me rubbing his head.

"Where are we to be exact?"

"I don't know they separated my mother and me."

"What about your sister."

"They took her."

"THEY TOOK BULLA WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK."

I stand up and look around the empty room. The door room opens slightly and we hear a whisper from outside we can't make out the words but we hear the slight breaths. We see a face poke through and see us. Our faces unfreeze and hers fills with joy.

"Bulla what are you doing." Trunks whispers.

"It's mommy I know where to find her."

Trunks stands next to me and we walk towards the door peak out. Bulla motions with her hand to follow. We follow through many tunnels and **turns **first a left then another then a right then straight then between straight and left well anyway we have probably been walking for 30 minutes before she finally stops. She points to the door in front of her me and Trunks look at each other and nod. We form energy blast and blast the door forming two **burned **holes in the wall they kinda merge forming a big enough opening. We see Bulma in the **corner** Bulla runs up to her and hugs her.

"Oh my baby your safe."

Bulma hugs her like if she was clinging to life. She looks at Trunks and almost cries. She stands up Bulla still in her arms. She runs over to him and hugs him. She stops hugging a couple seconds later. She puts Bulla on the floor and looks at Trunks and me.

"Is there a way out of this prison box?"

"I think there might be." Trunks told his mother he looked at me, "Lets blast this box."

I nod in agreement and form an energy blast when he does we blast the roof seeing it goes pretty far up. Trunks grabs his mother who grabs Bulla and follows me up. We go about 30 rooms and finally reach the top I try to stop flying but I can't, I can't control my body I'm totally froze my body keeps flying I feel intense burning and everything goes black AGAIN…..

Ya it's a short chappy I'm gonna finish the story soon the last chapter will be up soon it's going to be the next one I write for some reason I have lost interest in this fanfiction that I'm writing so anyway I WILL write a new story after I finish this one and I have time. Well that's for reading and sticky with the crapy story through it all well see you later. PEACE.


	6. INFO OF THE STORY PLEASE READ IT ALL

PLEASE READ THIS IS SHORTER THAN MY STORIES IF YOU CAN READ THOSE YOU CAN READ THESE

Hay no more chappies i couldnt think of a good ending so special thanks to some people below. ok but since the story was loved by people i will write something like THE UNTOLD STORIES OF THE A MYSTERIOUS PROBLEM or something like that thanks for reading and the new story other then the sequel im planning is for Inuyasha so if you like Inuyasha you won't have to wait long writing this give me an idea for the story. Thanks for reading.

REVIEWS

conan-kun is the cutest chapter 2 . Aug 4

I like where this is going and i think that Goku would survive a simple accident. Poor Goten...somebody killed his parents. Yay, Videl is preggy! P.s I hope Goten will avange his parents death and make that jerk pay. Yay Trunks is so sweet to his friend (he is my fav. Character)  
Me: should i follow and favorite this story?  
Trunks: hell yeah!  
Me:okey( fav and follows)

princesslolitatheorca654 chapter 1 . Aug 3

i like it

FOLLOWS

Blazingnyancat

conan-kun is the cutest

TheNargana

FAVORITES

Blazingnyancat

08-31-2014

Ritska

09-09-2014

conan-kun is the cutest


End file.
